


Nightmares

by Hogwarts_School_of_Feels



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Hurt/comfort kinda?, Mentions of Fred Weasley - Freeform, Mentions of Harry Potter, Mentions of Rose and Hugo Weasley, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love these two so much, just read please, not really - Freeform, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts_School_of_Feels/pseuds/Hogwarts_School_of_Feels
Summary: 'They'd wake up, palms sweaty, screams on their lips. They'd need a distraction. They'd need comfort.'This is just a fluffy drabble about what happens when Ron and Hermione have nightmares. Because, let’s be honest, there are many (nightmares) after the war.I know I suck at summaries, I'm sorry. Please just read. It’s not smutty.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> I do not own the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J K Rowling, etc., etc. 
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos!

After the war, they both had nightmares. 

Not every night. Some nights they would fall asleep and dream of good things - sweet things, or simply not dream at all. But there were nights where the horrors caught up to them. Most nights were the latter. 

Hermione saw - and felt - Bellatrix’s torture. She sobbed when Ron left - but didn’t come back. She looked on, horrified, as Harry laid dead. She saw Remus and Tonks - and so many more - lying in the Great Hall, gone. 

Ron saw the Burrow, burning. He watched in fear as his family was in danger. Fred - lying still in the corridor. He heard Hermione getting tortured at Malfoy Manor while he was in the cellar, unable to help her. He saw Harry, dead. 

They’d wake up, palms sweaty, screams on their lips. They’d need a distraction. They’d need comfort. 

Sometimes, it was a quick shag. 

Other times, it was holding each other close and simply...being.

But more often than not - on the nights where everything was too much - on the nights where Hermione woke up to see Ron staring out the window, knuckles white from clenching the windowsill, teeth grinding, or Ron would wake up to see Hermione, tears running down her face, hands twisted in the sheets, just gazing, gazing at nothing - on those nights, they would make mugs of hot tea and sit at their table and talk. 

They’d talk about the future. They’d talk about their ideal home - where Rose and Hugo could grow up. They’d bicker over a pet - ‘Hermione, a dog would be perfect. Growing up with five brothers and a sister, if I learned one thing, it’s that a noisy house is a happy house, love.’ ‘Ron, we can’t just....’ she’d trail off because god, she was so in love with this man and god, a dog would really be wonderful. So, of course, she’d say yes. Ron would give her the biggest grin. 

They’d drink tea all night long. Hermione would take their mugs and refill them - and Ron would normally follow, peppering kisses all over her. They’d talk about jobs, all their hopes and dreams, all their wishes for 11-year-old Rose (who was starting her first year at Hogwarts soon) and 10-year-old Hugo (who desperately wished to go with his sister). 

So much love in that small room, the two watching the sunrise, sipping tea, not saying anything - because, really, there wasn’t anything to say. There was only the beauty of the sunrise, the taste of peppermint tea, and the early morning dew. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Comment and leave kudos (if it's well-deserved)! Thanks again for reading!!!
> 
> Yell with me (or at me) on Tumblr: hogwartsschooloffeels


End file.
